I Wanna Be
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Iris thinks that Ash doesn't like her the way she likes him. When the raven haired boy finds this out he goes out of his way to make her understand his feelings for her. NegaiShipping! Songfic! Warning: Romantic Ash!


**Disclaimer~ I don't own Pokémon! I don't own "I wanna Be" either!**

* * *

I Wanna Be!

"Pikachu volt tackle," Ash ordered. An orange light came from the yellow rodent as he got ready to attack his awaiting opponent.

On the oppisite side of the raven haired boy stood a violet haired girl known as Iris Shaga who looked as if her mind were somewhere else other than the battle that was taking place in front of her.

"Ax," her poor Axew winced once the head of the Pikachu hit his stomach. Hard. The Axew's cry got the girl's attention back to the battle.

"Huh! Oh Axew are you okay," Iris cried as she noticed her hurting Pokémon. The Axew nodded as he pushed himself up on his tiny arms. After a couple of seconds of trying to get back on his feet Axew's little arms gave out and he fell into the dirt unable to battle.

"Axew is unable to battle, the victor is Ash," Cilan announced as Iris ran over to pick up her baby Pokémon from the grass. She couldn't believe that her thoughts had put so much pain on her best friend.

"Oh Axew! I'm so sorry, If I had paid more attention you wouldn't have got so beat up," Iris apologized to the dragon type.

"Ax," the Pokémon said, nuzzling up into Iris's chest. Iris smiled at her little Pokémon and started deeper into the forest to find the nearest Pokémon Center. She really didn't feel like talking to her friends so she went ahead knowing they would follow soon enough.

Pikachu jumped onto its trainers shoulder as Cilan walked over to them.

"What is up with Iris," Ash wondered aloud. The boy slid off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he watched the girl go deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Probably love sick," muttered Cilan. His voice was really unaudioable so Ash couldn't hear what he had said.

"Huh," Ash asked looking up at his older friend with a questioning look as he placed his hat back onto his head.

"Oh nothing. Where is she going anyways." Cilan hadn't told his brown eyed friend what he had said because he knew Ash was too dense to understand it anyways and he didn't want to reveal Iris's secret that she had trusted him with.

Ash shrugged before calling out after the petite girl, "Hey Iris, where are you heading?"

"Pokémon Center," she called back her voice sounding not into it at all as if she weren't even paying attention.

"The Pokémon Center is the opposite way," Cilan revealed. Iris feeling kind of dumb turned on her heels and headed towards the real direction of the center. Ash chuckled and followed the teen girl. Cilan smiled and shook his head before jogging after the younger teens.

...

Pokémon Center

After Ash and Iris entrusted their Pokémon with Nurse Joy they checked into a room that the trio would share. Once inside of the room they all sat on one of the bed's beat after a long day even if it was only like five in the afternoon. A grumble came from Ash's tummy which caused the boy to blush in embarrassment.

"Ah! I'm gonna get a bite to eat at that place across the street, you guys coming," Ash asked referring to the pizza place across the street from the center, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Iris shook her head and Cilan put up his index finger and said,

"I'll be there in a minute," Cilan said. Ash then ran out of the room ready to get something to eat.

Cilan turned towards Iris and gave her a look that asked "what's up with you."

"There is nothing up with me," Iris said as she layed back down onto the bed. Ash soon remembered that he had forgotten his key in the room so he ran back in the direction of the room. The raven haired boy was about to knock on the door when he heard his name come from who he was positive was Cilan's mouth. He stopped himself from knocking and being the nosy boy he was he listened in on the conversation.

"Is it something about Ash?" Cilan questioned. Then there was silence. Ash didn't understand why'd they would be talking about him but continued to listen in couriously.

"You can tell me I promise that I won't tell him," Cilan informed the girl. Ash heard Iris sigh before she began speaking.

"It is about Ash." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"You see for the past few weeks I've tried to get him to notice that I liked him but either he is too dense to notice or he just has no feelings for me at all."

"I feel that it is more the second one because I mean I'm me, what is there to like."

"Don't say that Iris there is so much to like about you," Cilan said seriously, pulling Iris into a hug.

"I don't need my key anyways," Ash muttered to himself as he headed back to the restaurant. Now that Ash thought about it he did remember Iris doing a couple of things to imply that she liked him like holding his hands, helping Cilan make his dinner, and going to him for comfort. He usually would either act confused or completely not notice it. He could be such an idiot sometimes.

The raven truly liked Iris, he just didn't know how to express his feelings.

_Man, now she has this crazy idea that I don't like her,_ Ash thought bitterly as he mentally slapped himself_._

"How am I supposed to show her that I like her back," Ash shouted at the sky. He got a couple of weird glances from people around him but he just ignored them since he barely noticed.

Ash was about to cross the street when a bus blocked his way. The boy crossed his arms impatiently. Arceus didn't seem to be on his side that day. Or was he?

The bus read:** Top Hits**

**# 1: I Wanna Be**

**#2: Catch Me**

Ash paid no real attention to this even after reading the bus, he just wanted to get something to eat before he collapsed of hunger. When the bus finally moved on Ash ran across the street (after looking both ways of course) and into the small Pizza Joint called Pizza Palace.

He picked a seat next to the window since when he looked outside his thoughts seemed to be clearer. He looked out into the blue sky hoping an idea would pop into his head but unfortunately for the boy it didn't help. He blamed it on the music that filled the establishment.

"May I take your order," asked a cheerful blonde girl who happened to be a waitress.

"Urm... I'd like a pepperoni," he answered though he seemed kind of unsure.

"Will that be all," asked the waitress as she scribbled something down onto he note pad. The raven nodded. The young blonde women turned on her heels ready to walk to the counter when Ash called after her.

"Hey I was wondering if you could turn this music down," he asked hope in his voice.

"I'm not really in charge of that but even if I were I probably wouldn't since this is like the best love song ever," the waitress answered cheering the last part. She clearly admired the song. She then walked away to go get the boys order.

"What could be so good about this song anyways," Ash muttered with annoyance in his voice. The boy stopped thinking and began to listen to the seemingly awesome song.

_I wanna be,_ _The last number you call late at night_ _Said I wanna be the first one that you dial when you open your eyes_ _Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't gonna hurt you_ _I wanna be, yeah_ _I wanna be, yeah_

The lyrics of the song were pretty good. Good enough to give Ash an amazing idea.

"Yes," Ash shouted pumping his fist in the air just as his green haired friend walked into the pizza place. The older boy walked over to the table that Ash sat at and gave him a confused look once he took a seat.

"Why are you so happy," he asked as he picked up the menu.

"You'll see, believe me you'll see," Ash said smiling. Cilan raised an eyebrow at his friend unable to figure out his plan.

_Hopefully this isn't a disaster but knowing Ash..._

...

The Next Morning

Cilan and Iris sat in the Pokémon Center waiting for their raven haired friend who they didn't know where was. He hadn't been in the room when they woke up that morning.

"I wonder where he is," Iris wondered nervously. Iris knew it was right for her to worry. I mean it was Ash after all, trouble seemed to follow the boy around like some sort of stalker.

"Pika," Pikachu whimpered.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure he's perfectly fine," Cilan reassured his worried friend and the worried Pikachu.

"I mean he is Ash after all," Cilan rinished referring to how Ash had a knack of getting into and out of trouble in less than thirty minutes.

"You act as if that's a good thing," Iris muttered as she sweatdropped. The lights in the Pokémon Center began to dim down and a podium came up in the middle of the waiting room. Trainer's eyes widened as they began to murmur among themselves about what was going on. Cilan, Iris and Pikachu were the most confused to see their raven haired friend up on the podium, microphone in hand.

"This little number is dedicated to a girl who is very dear to my heart," Ash said into the microphone. His eyes surveyed the room and landed on Iris who once noticed who he was talking about blushed.

Nurse Joy turned on the music and Ash burst into song.

_Look, I know we've been friends for a while now_

_But I just feel I can confess to you_ _It's gonna be hard but_

_Alright, here it goes..._

Cheers and claps came from the crowd as the boy stepped off the podium and walked over to purple haired girl who was now on her feet. Ash swiftly put an arm around the girl, and planted a kiss on her lips in a dipping position.

"I wanna be your boyfriend."

* * *

**Argh! I'm so lame! I'm pretty unsure of if this was good or not so you guys gonna have to tell me about it!**

**I couldn't put the whole song in so I just gave a snippit**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**|PlumpysWorld|**


End file.
